


Tetsurou, King of Thieves

by HomeForImaginaryFriends



Series: 13 Days of HQ Halloween [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robin Hood, Fighting, M/M, Middle Ages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 14:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12434445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/pseuds/HomeForImaginaryFriends
Summary: Robin Hood inspired story where Kuroo is Robin Hood and Daichi is Maid Marian. (Heavily inspired by the 1991 Robin Hood movie)





	Tetsurou, King of Thieves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [audriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/audriel/gifts).



> Requested by audriel!  
> Robin Hood!Kuroo and Maid Marian!Daichi
> 
> I'm going to do a 13 Days of Halloween (Fall or October) type of writing, trying to beat this writers block.
> 
> So if you have any pairs or prompts feel free to shout them at me!
> 
> My tumblr! http://thatishogwash.tumblr.com/

Tetsurou stares at the ruined thieves den.  They had believed themselves invincible, hiding out deep within the Sherwood forest and perhaps they would have been fine if not for him.  For who encouraged them to rob from the rich?  Was he truly trying to help the poor or was it revenge for the sheriff's killing of his father?  How is he any better than hired brute squad that came in and destroyed everyone's homes.  Their lives.

 

“Tetsurou!”  Tetsurou turned, saw Koutarou running towards him with great speed.  Tetsurou was relieved to see the other man, though he knew that was a selfish thing.  Koutarou had become a good friend amongst the thieves, the one who had allowed Tetsurou to join, to lead them into robbing the sheriff's men.  “They’ve took him!  They’ve took my boy, they’ve got Shouyou!  We have to get him back.”  Koutarou’s grip was a weight on his shoulders, shaking him slightly.  He was covered in soot and blood like the remaining few.

 

“They took the lord Daichi too.”  Keiji spoke up.  He looked as bored and unimpressed as ever but Tetsurou saw the tenseness of his shoulders, the tightness of his mouth that belied the fake calm.

 

“Tetsurou?”  Koutarou asked, big eyes staring at him.  The remaining people surrounded him.  They were beaten and pushed down but they were not broken.  If the sheriff meant to break their spirits he went about it the wrong way.  They looked ready to fight.

 

“Going to Nottingham is akin to suicide.”  Keiji stated plainly, though he was studying his blades.  The others held close to their various weapons, stepped a bit closer to each other and Tetsurou.  He couldn’t understand why they weren’t blaming him for this and perhaps his reckoning was coming but for now he did what he always did.

 

“They’ll be thinking they’ve broken us and won’t be expecting us to come tonight.”  Tetsurou grinned despite the sharp pain in his heart.  He had gone to war before, had seen enough bloodshed to last him a lifetime.  He more than anyone knew the risks but he also knew these people.  Knew they would go with or without him and at least he had previous knowledge of Nottingham Castle.  “Are you with me?”  A battle hungry cry went through the small crowd before Tetsurou started laying the foundations of a plan.

 

Tetsurou tried not to think about how he had spent the last couple of nights and days.  He had “kidnapped” the Lord Daichi, someone he had known since childhood but he hadn’t thought of much until Daichi’s older brother had made him swear that he would look after his younger siblings, the twins Daichi and Kiyoko.  Tetsurou had only been two years older than them but they had seemed like children when he left for war with their elder brother.

 

Tetsurou had come back to find them grown, and fully capable of taking care of themselves.  The beautiful Kiyoko had used makeup to make herself appear utterly sickly while Daichi stood sentry, protecting himself and his people.  Kiyoko had dismissed him when he came to their door, offering his protection and Daichi had attacked him.  Tetsurou had bested him and removed the helmet before looking upon Daichi for the first time in many years.

 

Kiyoko had grown up beautiful and her twin had done the same.  He worked alongside his people in the fields and barns, gaining muscle though Tetsurou had teased him about growing wider instead of taller he very much struck a handsome figure.

 

It was only natural that when they travelled through the forest that Tetsurou kidnap them.  He was a thief after all.  Except instead of stealing from the rich to give to the poor he kept for himself, just this once.  He was concerned for them both.  Kiyoko was stunning and everyone was well aware that the sheriff took beautiful girls for himself.  They were also connected to the old king who was off fighting a war in a far away land, probably not even aware someone had taken his throne.

 

Tetsurou had come home to find his father dead, strung up and left for the birds.  He could not handle for the same thing to happen to Daichi.  Daichi, who had grown up strong and proud with a wicked sense of humor and far too much cunning hidden behind his courtly manners.

 

Tetsurou had been sure he was getting close to that iron guarded heart of Daichi’s.  He had made the other man smile and laugh, he knew Daichi enjoyed the fresh air of the forest and the houses amongst the trees.  He also knew that even though Daichi would deny it until the day he died, the other man also enjoyed the view of Tetsurou swimming in the lake.

 

Tetsurou had let himself let go of the heavy burden of revenging his father, of bloody wars he didn’t quite understand and lost friends.  He let himself enjoy the nights spent sitting close to Daichi around a blazing fire, encouraging him to try a bit of this coaxing a deep chuckle out of the too-serious man.  He allowed himself to relax while he showed Daichi around their camp, pointed out the various wildlife as they walked the forest together.

 

Shouyou had been showing off his newfound archery skills when Tetsurou and Daichi had walked upon them.  Tetsurou had asked if he could do it with distraction, had flicked the boys ear with his arrow to purposely make him miss.  Daichi had challenged Tetsurou to do the same and had distractingly ran his fingers over Tetsurou’s shoulder when he went to shoot.  Tetsurou hadn’t missed a target since he was 9 years old.  That day he missed it by a mile.

 

And now?  Now Tetsurou was hiding in shadows as they snuck their way into Nottingham Castle as if this wasn’t the most foolish thing to do.  But what else was there to do?  Tetsurou had left his friends once before, he wouldn’t do it again.  Even if it cost him his life.

 

Tetsurou saw Kiyoko standing with the Sheriff.  Their marriage had even reached his ears and he knew the Sheriff had blackmailed her into it.  Ten men were to be hanged today but they had taken children and women alike when they raided the thieves camp.  Behind her, protective as always, was Daichi and Tetsurou had no doubt that Daichi’s safety had been apart of that blackmail.

 

They were going to hang Shouyou too, a young boy a good head and shoulder shorter than rest of the men.  Tetsurou stood up on the wall, revealing himself as they kicked the chair out from under Shouyou’s feet.  He saw the soldier approaching from the side but no distraction would have him miss.  The arrow flew and the rope snapped, dropping Shouyou to the ground.  Tetsurou jumped off the wall to avoid the soldier but there were more approaching him on all sides.

 

It mattered very little when a barrel exploded behind him, causing fire and ash as a great chaos creating distraction.  Another barrel exploded as the thieves attacked from all sides, Koutarou quickly making his way up to the wooden stage to free the rest of the men set to hang.  Everyone ran towards the wall to make their way back towards the forest, towards safety.  They had won.

 

Tetsurou looked up towards the wall to see soldiers pulling Kiyoko and Daichi away.  Tetsurou’s grip tightened on his bow, teeth gritting.  Safety lay beyond the wall but his heart stood behind the gate filled with soldiers all willing to kill him without hesitation.

 

“Run Tetsurou!”  Daichi’s voice came above the crowd, deep and assured.

 

A voice came from behind Tetsurou, standing on the wall was Tooru.  He was a striking figure on the wall, silhouetted by the setting sun.  He was convincing the peasants to revolt.  They all came shouting towards the gates, overtaking the soldiers by sheer numbers.

 

Tetsurou pushed his way through, Tooru hot on his heels as they made their way into the castle.  He could hear the shouting from outside, Tetsurou slammed a soldier into the wall before he could draw his sword and they continued running.

 

They threatened their way to find out where the Sheriff had taken the twins.  Most of the soldiers had been deployed to handle the issue outside so their way was mostly clear.  Nobles rushed to get out of their way, screaming in terror and pleading for their lives.  Tetsurou had no interest in them.

 

“Locked!”  Tetsurou screamed as he tried to kick his way through the far too sturdy wooden door.  Tooru tried to help before pointing out a statute.  They quickly took a hold of it, hitting it repeatedly against the door until the frame buckled and broke.

 

“We’re already married!”  The Sheriff cried out, as if a marriage forced by threat and blackmail had any real standing in the world.  Tetsurou cared very little for the marriage.  Daichi was being held by two soldiers, a sword at his throat.  The Sheriff tossed Kiyoko roughly behind him as Tetsurou pulled out his sword.  The Sheriff grabbed his own sword, slowly pulling it out.  “Do you remember this?  Funny how I’m going to use your own father's sword to kill you.”

 

They fought.  The Sheriff was skilled, clearly having grown up with a sword in his hand he was comfortable with it but Tetsurou also had that privilege.  And unlike the pampered Sheriff Tetsurou had to defend himself many times with his sword.  If the Sheriff was more intelligent he would have realized it was not Kiyoko who Tetsurou loved, but her brother.  He already had a sword pointed at Daichi’s throat, he could have used that to his advantage but he was far too full of himself.

 

So while Tetsurou fought the Sheriff, Tooru knocked into one of the soldiers guarding Daichi.  Daichi reacted quickly, attacking the second man.

 

Tetsurou wasn’t sure when Kiyoko had grabbed a knife, or if it was already on her to begin with but he backed the Sheriff up towards her.  He was so busy guarding his front that he never saw Kiyoko from the back.

 

The Sheriff dropped to his knees, reaching back for the dagger pushed into his heart before falling down, dead.  Tetsurou and Kiyoko exchanged a look before someone knocked into Tetsurou’s side.

 

“You complete idiot!”  Daichi scolded him.  Tetsurou dropped his sword and cupped Daichi’s cheeks.

 

“I love you too.”  Tetsurou grinned, eternally grateful for Daichi.


End file.
